hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Disasters GoOn's Version)
The 2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a particularly devastating season, but not as devastating as the 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season. The season was devastating due to the fact that several Category 4 and 5 hurricanes made landfall in already-devastated regions. The most destructive hurricane was Hurricane Jared, a super hurricane that made landfall in Hispaniola and the Mid-Atlantic states, killing tens of thousands of people. Other devastating hurricanes were Francisco, a super hurricane that affected part of the Mid-Atlantic States, and Lauren, a Category 4 hurricane that hit Houston, Texas, killing over 500 people. Background The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season left a particular scar on the United States, in terms of economic structure and population. Due to the increased moisture content in the atmosphere, combined with a cool tropopause and a super-warm ocean, the United States suffered hurricanes in the East Coast, the Gulf Coast, and even the West Coast (although the West Coast wasn't as negatively affected). Due to the storms, large numbers of people in the Caribbean died, along with millions more in the U.S., particularly in the Gulf Coast (due to being repeatedly struck by super hurricanes) and the Northeast (due to Hurricane Samuel and the nuclear incident following the hurricane strike). The change in global climate, due to nuclear explosions at the North Pole, caused increased sea level rise, which meant that parts of Louisiana, Texas, and Florida were under ten feet of water (although it didn't matter, as Hurricane Samuel, and several other hurricanes, had caused most of Southern Florida to sink into the sea, while Northern Florida was swept clean by several massive storms, leaving only two million survivors in the state). The East Coast of the US was also affected by sea level rise. Worse, droughts began to plague the Mountain States, the Plains States, and even the Gulf States, while the Northern Midwest states were affected by floods and tornadoes. Between the droughts, the floods, and the hurricanes and severe weather in the US, crops took a particular hit, with the United States only growing half the crops it grew years earlier. Fears were that the decreasing food supply would break the United States. Due to the chaos induced by the warming climate, wars had already begun to pop up in the United States, Canada, and Mexico. Central America was politically breaking apart, thanks to increased drought-like conditions, floods, and heat waves, which killed hundreds of thousands in the areas. After the 1st American Climate War (which began in late-May of 2020 and lasted for a week but involved the use of nuclear weapons, which devastated Dallas and Boise, Idaho, killing countless millions), the United States was left politically unstable for the rest of the hurricane season. The state of California was affected by massive floods during the Winter of 2020-2021, a time characterized by massive floods and tornadic events, in both the East Coast, and the West Coast. Due to an Atmospheric River, massive thunderstorms produced hurricane-force winds, storm surge, and (especially devastating) heavy rainfall, which lasted for up to a month. Over 20,000 perished in California. The rest of the US suffered from massive snowstorms, which produced floods and cold waves that killed thousands. Thanks to the global crisis, in total, over 250 million died across the world by the end of 2020, a level of death and destruction never before contemplated. Another twenty-five million would die before the next hurricane season would start. With the United States left unstable, meteorology became the most important weapon against the ever-changing weather. The use of new technology became the difference between life and death for the world, especially for the US. Storms Tropical Depression 01 Hurricane Anthony Hurricane Anthony was a major hurricane that formed just five hundred miles east of the Leeward Islands on May 15. Water temperatures exceeding 86*F (30*C) caused rapid intensification of the hurricane, and in just one day, the storm went from high-end tropical-gale-force to Category 3 strength. After it was given the name Anthony, the storm continued west, moving at up to fifteen mph (24 km/h). The storm continued to intensify, and it eventually hit the city of Guayama, Puerto Rico as a 350-mile-wide, Category 4 hurricane. Its enormous size and intensity caused a massive, 20-foot storm surge to develop, killing over 100 people in and around the island. Due to sea level rise, many more towns and cities were affected by the storm surge than ever before. The storm continued northwest, eventually hitting the now-submerged Southern Florida coast on May 22, 2021. Nine people perished in the remains of Miami, while another 15 died in the rest of Florida. All total, the storm killed over 150 people, of which 100 perished in Puerto Rico, 24 perished in Florida, and 26 more died in the rest of the Caribbean and the US. Hurricane Barnie Hurricane Barnie was a Category 2 hurricane that slammed into South Carolina on June 8, killing 34 people and injuring hundreds of others. Tropical Depression 04 Didn't turn into a major hurricane due to increased vertical wind shear and a dry air mass in the area. Hurricane Clark Hurricane Clark was a super hurricane that formed in the Caribbean Sea on June 20, 2021. Due to high sea temperatures and low vertical wind shear, the hurricane quickly intensified into a Category 4 hurricane in just 36 hours. The hurricane continued to intensify, and it reached maximum strength in the Gulf of Mexico on June 26. The storm struck the Florida Panhandle with winds of 195 mph (315 km/h) and a diameter exceeding 300 miles, killing hundreds of people. The storm crossed Georgia, and it exited into the Atlantic Ocean as a Category 2 hurricane. Water temperatures exceeding 86*F (30*C) caused the hurricane to intensify into a Category 4 hurricane, and its forward speed increased to 35 mph (56 km/h). The storm hit Lisbon, Portugal as a low-end Category 5 hurricane on July 6. The storm, which was the size of Spain and Portugal combined, produced 160-mph winds and a 20-foot storm surge, killing over 1,000 people. It quickly died out just 8 hours after making landfall, though, due to increased wind shear and dry conditions. All told, Clark caused over 3,000 dead, and left thousands more injured. Total damages exceeded $50 billion. Hurricane Denise Hurricane Denise hit Southern Louisiana as a high-end Category 4 hurricane. Its large size and intensity helped caused a 25-foot storm surge in Lake Charles, Louisiana, killing thousands. Hurricane Eddie Hurricane Eddie was an intense hurricane that struck Florida, killing 9 people and causing $500 million in damages. The storm crossed through the state, before exiting out into the ocean, where wind shear killed it. Hurricane Francisco Hurricane Francisco was a super hurricane that began on July 25, after a large trough moved into an area 750 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. Warm ocean temperatures and low vertical wind shear caused a tropical depression to form, but the following day, the anticyclonic system above the tropical storm destabilized enough for the system to weaken. It stayed that way for twelve hours, before the system stabilized and quickly intensified. The storm system moved at a rate of ten miles per hour, first hitting Puerto Rico as a large, low-end Category 5 hurricane, on July 29, killing over 2,000 in the country. The storm continued on, growing in size and intensity. On July 31, the storm system was estimated to be packing winds of 200 mph (320 km/h), along with a pressure of 870 millibars and a diameter exceeding 300 miles (480 km). The storm quickly hit the Turks and Caicos Islands, killing hundreds. The storm continued west, and on August 3, the storm swung north, about 100 miles east of where Miami once stood. The storm's diameter was estimated to be up to 750 miles across, with wind speeds in excess of 280 mph (450 km/h) in the 25-mile-wide eye wall of the storm. The storm moved north at 15 mph (24 km/h), while its diameter increased. The storm produced hurricane-force winds and heavy rain in South Carolina and North Carolina, killing dozens. On August 8, the storm made its way to Virginia. It slammed into Chesapeake Bay, producing a storm surge exceeding 40 feet and wind speeds of up to 235 mph (380 km/h), killing thousands who stayed in the region. The storm quickly moved inland at up to 30 mph (48 km/h). The storm, which was over 1,000 miles wide by the time it hit Washington, D.C., was a super storm. The region was affected by hurricane-force winds for a day, killing tens of thousands of people. The storm finally then moved another 100 miles before a slight change in the jet stream carried the storm off the land and into the Atlantic Ocean as a Category 3 hurricane. It finally dissipated 500 miles northeast of New Jersey, on August 10. In total, over 100,000 people perished in Puerto Rico and the US. Damages pushed over $250 billion. Tropical Storm Gerald Tropical Storm Gerald did not hit any land, and it was not intense, due to wind shear and low ocean temperatures. Hurricane Harp Hurricane Harp was a slow-moving storm that first hit Jamaica as a low-end Category 2 hurricane, killing 25 people. It then slammed into Cuba as a low-end Category 3 hurricane. The hurricane caused major damage and massive casualties in Cuba, and it quickly moved into the Gulf of Mexico, where it quickly dissipated because of a cooler patch of water and high wind shear. Tropical Storm Isaac A large tropical storm that hit Haiti, killing over 20 people. Hurricane Jared Hurricane Jared began just west of the Cape Verde Islands as a tropical depression on September 1, 2021. The depression took two days to reach hurricane status, thanks in part to an unstable anticyclonic system that was forming on top of the storm. On September 3, it reached hurricane status, and it began to speed up in its forward speed, traveling up to 10 mph (16 km/h). Jared quickly intensified into a Category 4 hurricane, and it grew, in diameter, from 250 miles (400 km) to 400 miles (640 km). The storm continued to intensify, and by the time the storm reached the Lesser Antilles, the storm system had wind speeds exceeding 300 mph (480 km/h). It hit the city of Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic, on September 9, as a 350-mph (560 km/h) hurricane. With a diameter of 2,000 miles, the storm system exposed Hispaniola and the rest of the Caribbean to hurricane-force winds for up to a day. The wind speeds and the massive diameter helped to produce a storm surge of up to 100 feet (30 meters). The storm killed over 350,000 people in the Dominican Republic and Haiti, and it crossed into the Atlantic Ocean, with wind speeds of up to 300 mph (480 km/h) and a forward speed of up to 15 mph (24 km/h). Hurricane Jared continued to the northwest, hitting the Bahamas and washing away several of the islands, killing hundreds. The storm system intensified again, into a 325-mph (520 km/h) storm. With a diameter exceeding 1,250 miles (2,000 km), the storm system affected the entire Eastern Seaboard. The hurricane then slammed into New Jersey and New York at up to 30 mph (48 km/h), producing 275-mph (440 km/h) winds and a 100-foot storm surge. Tens of thousands perished in New Jersey, New York, and New England. All total, the death toll produced by Hurricane Jared exceeded 500,000 people, and damages reached into the hundreds of billions in damage. The hurricane put an end to New York City, along with many other coastal cities in the northeast. Tropical Storm Keith An intense tropical storm that hit Texas, killing 3 people. Tropical Depression 14 Hurricane Lauren Hurricane Lauren hit Houston, Texas as a large, intense hurricane, producing a storm surge of 30 feet and winds of up to 145 mph (230 km/h). The storm killed over 500 people in Texas. Hurricane Marcum Hit Corpus Christi as a slow-moving hurricane. Fortunately, no one was killed in the hurricane. Tropical Depression 17 Tropical Depression 18 Hurricane Nick Hurricane Nick formed in the Caribbean Sea on October 20. It first hit Cuba as an intense hurricane, and it quickly intensified into a Category 5 hurricane, before it hit the Florida Panhandle at peak strength, killing hundreds. The storm moved to the northeast, where, on November 1, wind shear killed it. Hurricane Olani Hurricane Olani formed at an area 25*N of the equator. It hit England as a low-end Category 2 system, killing over 100 people. It was the last storm of the season. Aftermath The 2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an extremely devastating hurricane season. Although it wasn't as extreme as the 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season, it did cause major changes in the world. Because of sea level rise and the intensity of the storms, there were mass migrations of people from the coast after the end of hurricane season. With the only productive areas being the West Coast, much of the East Coast, and parts of the upper Midwest and upper Great Plains, there were mass migrations toward these areas. While some were able to get in, most were forced out of the territories. Mexico was beginning to suffer immense drought, causing the illegal immigration situation to get worse. Meanwhile, multiple populations tried to evacuate the Caribbean, toward either South or North America. Due to enormous strains of resources, massive civil wars and riots occurred. The entire United States, along with other countries, was at risk for collapse. Disease, famine, and war killed millions of people. By the year 2030, the death toll will hit over 300 million in Mexico, Canada, and the United States. The end of North America was beginning. See Also *2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Disasters GoOn's version) *2021-2022 South-West Indian Ocean Cyclone Season (Disasters GoOn's Version) *2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Disasters GoOn's version) *2020 Pacific Typhoon Season (Disasters GoOn's Version) Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons